I'll go down with these ships!
by Misa Black
Summary: x Drabble Collections vários ships x Slash/Het/Femmeslash x Coletânea perdida do Desafio de Hogwarts x
1. TG: Os deuses estão mortos

**Harry Potter não é meu.**

**Os deuses estão mortos  
**

**I  
**

Certa vez, uma pessoa me disse que eu seria muito feliz porque via em meus olhos a doçura de uma pessoa boa. Certa vez, essa mesma pessoa me olhou com nojo e disse que eu havia condenado a todos.  
Irônico o fato que uma pessoa que acariciou meus cabelos e me disse tantas coisas boas, me trouxe tantos sonhos, seja quem mais me disse coisas ruins.  
Os sonhos eram e são para sempre dessa pessoa. Todos os sonhos bons eram para ela.  
Por mais que o olhar dela me diga que eu sou somente uma menina de sonhos tolos e a vontade de crescer, de ser maior que sou.

**II**

Eu poderia dizer que havia sonhos em meus olhares direcionados a Harry Potter, houve um tempo em que havia. Hoje, tudo o que eu consigo ver ao olhá-lo é que ele não poderia me amar de verdade. Nunca.  
Harry Potter nunca quis ser Deus, mas sempre foi um Deus para todos ao seu redor.  
Assim como Tom.**  
**

**III**

****Tom Riddle não era uma criança como as outras. Nunca foi. Ele sempre se sentiu como Deus de um mundo próprio, ele criou tudo o que criou para poder ser Deus.  
Tanto faz hoje. Ele também caiu.  
A única pessoa que não caiu fui eu. Eu, a tola, cheia de sonhos, cheia de confiança.  
Eu amei o mundo. Talvez eu também fosse Deus.  
Não importa. Meus deuses estão mortos.

_Reviews? _


	2. SR: Sirius Black deve saber que:

**Harry Potter não é meu.**

**Sirius Black deve saber que:**

**1.**  
Remus sempre é o cara mais centrado do mundo. Até quando se senta e te olha com aquele olhar que claramente quer dizer: "te pego na saída". E Sirius deve saber disso melhor do que ninguém porque ele é quem mais recebe esse olhar.  
Além de, óbvio, pegar aleatoriamente Remus.  
E eles acham que eu não sei.

**2.**  
Remus é um lobisomem. E que isso o leva a ser agressivo - além de, obviamente, pegar Sirius com mais força naquele armário de vassouras lá do terceiro andar. Bem, ele deve saber porque, né, se eu sei, ele - melhor amigo e namorado escondido - sabe.  
Mas não era isso que eu queria falar. Era sobre o fato que eles ficam barulhentos na véspera da lua cheia.

**3.**  
Eu sei que eles se pegam. Porque se ele não soubesse, porque ele me olha com um meio sorriso travesso e aquele sorriso de quem diz claramente: "Hey, Lily, espalhe o que você sabe.". E eu não vou espalhar.  
Talvez porque eles não mereçam o tratamento que receberiam se descobrissem.  
Talvez porque seja uma coisa só nossa.  
Tanto faz. Eu sei. Sirius Black sabe. Remus Lupin sabe.

_Reviews? _


	3. Gen Cedric: Viva o verdadeiro campeão!

**Harry Potter não é meu.**

**Viva o verdadeiro campeão****!**

_Motivos para apoiar Cedric Diggory como campeão do Torneio Tribruxo_

__**1.** Ele é o verdadeiro campeão e nada do que Potter (filho de mamãe trouxa, literalmente) disser sobre como ele derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem quando tinha menos do que um centímetro quadrado será utilizado como argumento. Não mesmo. Potter precisa aprender que Cedric é melhor, mais bem preparado, mais bonito e mais estiloso.

**2.** Ele não é o Potter e isso poderia ser a melhor parte, quero dizer, quem se importa com o garoto que sobreviveu? Ele ainda não entendeu que não deveria estar ali, pelo amor de Deus? Potter precisa entender que ele não pode ganhar todas? Ele tem que se envolver com tudo o que é perigoso!

**3.** Ele é uma pessoa legal, bonita e inteligente. Fiel aos amigos e se ele ganhar a glória eterna não vai sair por aí roubando namoradas alheias, nem choramingando porque mataram Harry Potter na frente dele.  
Cedric Diggory tem dignidade, Potter. Você não.

**Potter FEDE! Apoie Cedric Diggory o verdadeiro campeão de Hogwarts!**_É uma piada, tá_? (Só pra avisar)**  
**

Reviews?


	4. TG: Solidão

**Harry Potter não é meu.**

**Solidão**

I

Ela olha para o abismo e fecha os olhos.  
Espera que a sensação de solidão simplesmente passe.  
Há doença e há cura.  
Ela não é nenhum dos dois.  
Ela tem parte da doença e tem parte da cura.  
Mas não importa, porque um lado sempre  
repudiará o outro.  
Ela sabe.

**II**

Amar a Tom foi fácil.  
O sorriso aberto, a expressão tão sublime.  
Quase pecado não desejar para si.  
Ginny sempre desejou mais do que podia conseguir.  
Desejou amor de quem não poderia amar.  
Desejou o amor de quem não era amado.  
Desejou os dois lados da moeda quando só poderia ter um.  
Ginny sempre foi uma garota tola.

**III**

Então vem a verdade. E tudo não passa de um sonho ruim.  
Ela diz que era um sonho ruim.  
Mentir se torna fácil com o passar do tempo.  
Pensar que está sozinha para sempre também.  
Há a doença. Há a cura.  
As duas coisas coexistem no corpo de uma criança.  
De uma garota. De uma mulher.  
Sozinha, ela chora e pede para que tudo não passe de um pesadelo.  
E não há mais nada para ser feito.

_Reviews? _


	5. TG: Três Passos para o Inferno

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

_Tom/Ginny é meu ship favorito, então, se te insulta, leia os que não são TG... Se alguma coisa que eu escrevo te insulta, ups! Não é intenção! :D _

**Três Passos para o Inferno****  
1**

Ah, o primeiro. Dado ainda na infância, o sorriso confiante que dizia que nada iria atingi-la e os sonhos grandiosos e tolos – como as histórias que ouvia antes de dormir. Ele era como um príncipe e ela como uma camponesa que sonha com o amor do príncipe.  
Ela não sabia que amava o dragão.

**2**

O segundo veio com a imagem autoconfiante que mostrou a todos. Antes não era mentirosa, mas agora mentia, enquanto tocava seus livros, esperando que ele viesse resgatá-la de si mesma – como se dragões fossem feitos para resgatar as camponesas.  
Seus livros não lhe diziam mais nada nas entrelinhas, por mais que esperasse vê-lo surgir novamente. Em toda sua glória, com todo o seu ardor.  
Tola menina.  
**  
3**

O terceiro: Assassinato. Dizem que ela não conseguia mais viver num mundo que não houvesse um pedaço de Tom. Dizem que ela não amava mais Harry quando a guerra acabou. Dizem que ela tentou por diversas vezes atacá-lo.  
Até que conseguiu. Um Harry já cansado – com olheiras por ter que cuidar da esposa louca e assassina que amava – de uma forma fraca, quase como uma obrigação. - foi o sangue a se restituir.  
Lord Voldemort venceu.

REVIEWS?


End file.
